


I want you

by nerdygurl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Porn, Smut, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygurl/pseuds/nerdygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's desire takes over. It's Stiles' birthday, and it's finally time.</p>
<p>Established relationship: Derek and Stiles have been dating for a few months and done nothing more than make out because Derek insisted they wait until Stiles turned 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you

The day is finally here. April 8. It is Stiles' birthday; Derek has been waiting for this day for months.

Derek rises early, goes for a run, and tries not to think about fucking Stiles in every way possible.

He tries. He does not succeed.

When he returns to his apartment, he takes a shower and gets dressed. It's 9:00. Stiles agreed to wake up at 10:00, early according to him. Derek can't wait another hour. He gets in his Camaro and drives over to Stiles'. He gets there at 9:20, then sits in the car until 9:30 thinking he shouldn't wake Stiles yet. He gives up. This is unbearable.

Stiles' window is open, Derek guesses this is on purpose. Derek appears in Stiles' room without a sound to find Stiles fast asleep twisted around in blankets and sheets, wearing nothing but a pair of flimsy boxers. Red flashes in Derek's eyes. All he can think about is how much he wants to lick and kiss and suck and bite every inch of his boyfriend's body until he's reduced to a writhing mess. He can do that now. HE CAN DO THAT NOW.

Derek sits on the edge of the bed and presses a wet kiss to Stiles' collarbone. Stiles stirs.

"Mmm...." he gets out, eyes still closed. Derek moves to kiss his neck.

Stiles gasps and opens his eyes, the surprise in his face instantly replaced by a smile.

"Well good morning, sunshine," Stiles says.

"Happy birthday," Derek whispers in Stiles' ear, sucking on the lobe then coming up to meet Stiles' eyes.

Derek smiles and moves to kiss Stiles' lips, but Stiles stops him.

"Hold on, this isn't a fairytale, lemme brush my teeth!"

Derek laughs and lets Stiles run off to the bathroom. "Hurry up," he half says, half demands.

Stiles is back in no more than a minute, and Derek, leather jacket removed, pushes Stiles down on the bed. Stiles smiles, and Derek crawls on top of him, straddling his waist. Derek leans down, maybe an inch from Stiles' lips, and breathes out, "I know it's your birthday, but this feels like I'm the one getting the present."

Stiles laughs and pulls Derek down the last inch and kisses him. The kiss has that warm familiarity, but also a new hunger that makes Stiles moan into Derek's mouth. "Listen," Stiles says, "I am enjoying this as much as you, probably more, trust me."

"Impossible," Derek proclaims between kisses to Stiles' jaw and neck, "I want you. I want you so much it makes me crazy. I think about you every day. I have wanted you since the day you saved my ass from drowning in that pool at the school."

Stiles smiles and Derek kisses his lips again, more ravenously than before.

"Oh yeah? You want me? What do you want to do to me?" Stiles says, knowing full well that he's torturing Derek.

"If I had a year I couldn't list all the things I want to do to you. I'm just going to show you."

Stiles hums in agreement, and Derek shifts downward, kisses each collarbone then gently bites one of Stiles' nipples.

Stiles moans and writhes under Derek who now has Stiles' arms pinned over his head.

"Ohhh yes. Fuck yes. Do that. I like that," Stiles chokes out, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open.

Derek smiles against Stiles' chest and kisses and sucks on the other nipple. He can feel Stiles getting harder and harder underneath him, so he grinds down, his own hardness becoming evident to Stiles. Stiles whimpers.

Derek shifts down again, kissing and nuzzling the line of hairs leading down into Stiles' boxers. He licks the space below Stiles' hip bones and Stiles can no longer form proper sentences.

"God Derek.... please.... I need...." and before he finishes the thought Derek stands briefly just to quite literally rip off Stile's boxers. He kisses his way back up Stiles' legs, then at last, he licks a line from the base of Stiles' cock to the tip.

He tastes his boyfriend's precome leaking from the tip, and he immediately take Stiles all the way into his mouth. Stiles cries out from the pleasure, tangling his hands in his boyfriend's hair, and Derek moans around Stiles' cock.

Stiles, already a total mess, manages to say, "Hey if we're gonna, like, fuck, you're gonna have to hop to it because I'm gonna last about four more seconds."

Red flashes in Derek's eyes again and he says, pushing the wolf away, "Is that what you want?"

"You're damn fucking right that's what I want."

Derek growls and pulls his shirt off, then his shoes, pants, and boxers. He is in between Stiles' legs now, a bottle of lube from his jeans in his hand. He quickly slicks up a finger and pushes Stiles' legs further apart.

He gently swipes his finger around Stiles' hole. Stiles breathes heavily and just nods at him, and Derek pushes in.

"OhmygodDerek."

Derek begins pulling out slowly, and Stiles breathes out, "Faster."

Derek does as he's told, and begins fucking Stiles with his finger. He inserts a second finger. He can feel Stiles stretching around him, and he curves his fingers just right to brush Stiles' prostate.

The noises coming out of Stiles mouth are in-fucking-credible. Every moan, every breath, every choked out "Derek" is driving Derek wild. "Are you ready?" Derek asks.

"Yes yes. Fuck. Derek. Fuck me. Now."

Derek grabs the condom and puts it on as fast as he can, slicking himself up messily. "How do you want to do it?"

"Like this," Stiles says, lifting his legs a little, "I want to see your face when you come inside me."

And just like that Derek is on top of Stiles, kissing him fiercely, and aligning his cock with Stiles' entrance. He pushes in slowly, and Stiles clenches around him. "You okay?"

"Yes yes Derek just move. Fucking move. I want you."

Derek hooks Stiles' legs over his shoulders and begins a slow, steady rhythm.

"Harder, faster, please," Stiles whimpers.

Derek adjusts his hips and thrusts hard, hitting Stiles' prostate. Stiles cries out, and Derek fucks him silly.

"Almost.... there...."

Derek wraps a hand around Stiles' cock and pumps in time with his thrusts. Not even a minute later Stiles comes all over both of them. Derek keeps thrusting into him as Stiles rides out his orgasm.

Stiles opens his eyes and looks into Derek's, "Go," he says firmly, "I said I want to see you come."

Derek can hardly breathe after that, and he thrusts into Stiles just a few more times and comes. His orgasm feels never-ending, Stiles running his hands up and down his arms and saying, "Yes. Just like that. Perfect."

Derek pulls out and falls half next to half on top of Stiles, kissing his shoulder, his neck, then his lips lightly.

"Happy birthday."

"Fuck yeah it is."

**Author's Note:**

> http://dylanhoechlins.tumblr.com


End file.
